The princess of Wu and Her soldier
by SakuraKamichama
Summary: SSS Lu Xun drabbles, the second genre will most likely change depending of the impact I want them to have. My english isn't perfect but I want to practice and your reviews will help me, so if you have some time ahead, read this ! The title isn't final yet
1. Wishful thinking, les rêves se réalisent

I just bought myself Dynasty Warriors 7, and finished the Wu story mode. I was still crying at Sun  
>Jian's and Ce's deaths. And I also became a fan of the Lu Xun X Sun Shang Xiang romance. I still like Liu Bei X SSX but I think I started liking the first pairing better. I started making little LXSSX stories in my mind, and I got one idea that wasn't too bad, so I decided to write it, but I still don't know how it will turn out. I think that I might make LX/SSX drabbles while writing this story.

…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…Les rêves peuvent se réaliser un jour...

He had always been watching her from afar. They were way too different.  
>She was a Lady, and not your average Lady, but the daughter of Sun Jian, the great founder of the Wu country. Her name wasn't even known outside of her family.<br>I, was only an officer who liked planning strategies, working under Sun Quan. Sometimes I could briefly see her on her horse, followed by one of her armed maids – Lian Shi I heard, who also was Sun Quan's love interest- in her way to the enemy officers, but I never had the chance to fight alongside her. I think that seeing her, but never being allowed to go near her has made me fall in love with her. I could also sometimes see her, still with Lian Shi, wandering in a nearby corridor, and when walking by her I would always quickly bow my head, joining my hands and say "Good day my Lady", before rushing out of her sight.

"Lu Xun ? Lord Sun Quan is requesting you in the counsel room."

I quickly nodded and sped off to the location. When I arrived, I saw many people, as Zhou Yu, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Her and others. Lord Quan was looking deep in his thoughts, with Zhuge Liang sitting at his left and two rows of counselors in front of him. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"We have to surrender ! We aren't strong enough to face Cao Cao !  
>-But with Liu Bei's army we could have enough strength to crush him !"<p>

That's when Lord Quan saw me.

"Lu Xun. You arrive in due time.  
>-What is all this fuss about ?<br>-We have received two demands –he pointed the scrolls resting on the table facing him, where was a blue one and a green one-. Cao Cao asks us to surrender, while Liu Bei wants to form an alliance with us, in order to win against the first."

I took this information in and started thinking. Cao Cao was a tough opponent, but if he was asking us to surrender, maybe he was afraid of what we could do. On the other hand, Liu Bei was a pacific leader, but his officers were strong and they could be strong enough to help us bring Cao Cao down.

"I think that the alliance is the wisest choice. Don't you want to keep the country your father and your brother died protecting ? Then the only option left for us is to fight, or else we'll get engulfed by Cao Cao's army. But the final decision is yours to take."

He nodded while listening to me and as I finished my speech, he took his sword and hit the table, just where the blue scroll was, cutting in half the scroll and the table. The strength with which he slashed through the wood made the other scroll jump. He caught it.

"Everyone, prepare your weapons. This fight will be ours ! And whoever will talk to me about surrender will share the same fate as this desk ! "

Zhuge Liang sat up, smirking.

"Then I shall go and inform my Lord."

Waiting nothing more, he left the room, while row wanting the alliance rejoiced, the others wearing a sad face. I bowed to my Lord asking for the permission to leave to which he nodded while smiling. As I was taking my leave, Gan Ning came to see me.

"Good talking back there kiddo ! Even I was convinced by your speech. I think I'm starting to like you."-he said grinning-

I then proceeded to walk back to my room when I got stopped again in the main hallway.

"Um…Lu Xun was it ? I just wanted to say that I really admired the way you talked to my brother. I really look forward to fight with you by my side."

And with that my Lady went running to wherever she was going to. I think I was blushing after she left me alone in the corridor. I walked past a mirror and checked. And as sure as hell I was blushing a tomato red shade. Heck ! I was a man, and I was blushing ! What was wrong with me ?

"You okay ? You seem a bit red."

Not this…Not my mentor…He's so gonna laugh at me if I told him why I was blushing.

"Yeah… I'm just a bit tired. I think I'll go to my room to prepare my things then rest a bit.  
>-As long as you don't get sick, 'kay ?"<p>

I nodded as an answer and rushed to my room. I was finally safe. I checked my weapons quickly and got to bed when I was finished.

…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…

"Lu Xun, today I'll let you go with my sister. You better make sure she's safe.  
>-Yes my Lord." –I bowed quickly before going to My Lady's base.-<p>

…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…

"So it's you my brother sent me ?  
>-Yes my Lady –I bowed-. He asked me to make sure you'll stay safe.<br>-He did ? It IS his type after all. But you'll let me fight, right-she pouted at me- ?"

How was I supposed to say no ? I nodded quickly my head before gulping quite loudly. I was just hoping she didn't hear me…But by the way she was laughing, I could bet she heard me, and quite well…

"Intimidated ? You shouldn't be."

I couldn't help but smile back at her big grin.

"Well…You ready ?  
>-Yeah !" –I nodded before heading out of the camp, behind my Lady-<p>

I easily slayed some of the soldiers who came running at me, in an attempt of hurting me with either their bows or their swords, while my Lady was changing her weapons –passing from a bow to her chakrams- while jumping off of her horse. She then proceeded to throw her fire and wind rings while knocking out some enemies before catching them on their way back to her. I raced to her when I saw a man who tried to hit her with his spear and blocked it with my twin swords.

"Are you alright my Lady ?  
>-Yeah, thanks Xun !"<p>

And there she was, going on her own again…Guess I'd just have to follow her and keep her out of trouble…

…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…

We finally beat the head of the enemy attack, and to my Lady's contentment, she was the one who imprisoned him.

"We did it Xun !  
>-Yes, My Lady – I said, always smiling at her cheerfulness – we did it indeed.<br>-You know, Xun, you could call me by my name, it's not like I'm from the stuck-up aristocracy where everyone thinks they're above everyone else. Now that we have shared a battlefield, you really don't have to call me "My Lady". 'Kay ?  
>-But…<br>-No buts ! If you want, you can tell it was a direct order from me.  
>-But…I don't even know your name.<p>

When I told her that sentence, her mouth dropped and her eyes widened before she started laughing. And quite loudly if I may say.

"Sorry about that. So you really didn't know my name ? – I gestured a "No" with my head – Well, I guess I'll just have to introduce myself properly then. I'll skip the "Princesse of Wu" part if you don't mind… And to go directly to the point, my name is Sun Shang Xiang, daughter of Sun Jian, and sister to Sun Ce and Sun Quan. And now, you have no excuses to keep calling me "My Lady".  
>-Yes My La-"<p>

I got interrupted by two hands on my mouth.

"I told you it was Shang Xiang for you !  
>-Y…Yes, Lady Shang Xiang !<br>-Guess I'll have to stuck with the "Lady" part for now…But still, we've made some progress !

She just couldn't stop grinning. But somehow she could make it look ladylike and not boyish like grinning is usually considered as. She really had a nice smile…Stop, stop, stop ! I'm starting to rant on her smile ? Just how low am I going ? I'm starting to sound like a crazy teenager running on hormones ! But…Am I not a teenager ? Argh…I quit !

…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…

"Xun ! Let's go practice a bit ! 'Kay ?"

I nodded in approval and followed her to the training grounds.

"So ! What do you want to practice with me ? Long or close-range battle ?  
>-Either is fine with me.<br>-Sure ? Then let's do some close-range combat !"

We both moved swiftly, avoiding each other's attacks, until I saw a chance to attack. In fact, she was just waiting for me to move so she could try to hit him faster. But she moved so fast that she stumbled on a rock and fell, and made me fall too. She landed in my face, her lips almost brushing mine while they crashed on my cheek, really near of my mouth. She stayed on me two more minutes, stunned by her action.

"A-are you okay my Lady ?"

She weakly nodded and stood up, blushing furiously, before trying to leave the outside area, but I caught up with her before she could enter the inside of the mansion.

"Why did you react like that ?  
>-That's because…Ugh ! I'm not telling you !<br>-W-wait, what ?  
>-I told you, I'm not telling you !"<p>

She managed to leave quickly, running like on a battlefield. I tilted my head to the side and with a confused look I sighed : "What's wrong with her today ?".

"I'd think my sister would have some interest in you."

I jumped as I heard my Lord's voice.

"Lord Quan !  
>-Hello to you too.<br>-Wh-what was that about ? My Lady, having some interest in me ? Did I mishear something ?  
>-Nope, you heard it fine ! She actually asked me to assign you to her unit on our next battle. It's the first time she'd ever ask to fight with someone outside of our family !<br>-Ah ? Does that mean something special ?  
>-You might have sparked her interest. But I have to ask you, what do you feel about her ?<br>-I…-I couldn't look Master Quan in the eye-…  
>-No need to try saying something, I understand ! Well…I think I'll have to discuss about it with Lian Shi. You know, I wouldn't mind if you were to marry her one day. After all, your father and you have done great services to the country of Wu."<p>

My cheeks reddened as I contemplated the thought of marrying my Lady…But it stayed too absurd to become true in my eyes. But then, it could be nice too…

…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…

I started writing this so long ago ! I had finished the game by the time I was satisfied with this first drabble. And I even had the time to start FF13 (I'm already in Gran Pulse for those who play !). I think I don't know if I'll write other LX-SSX drabbles. If I will, I'll post them with this one, but don't expect regular updates, neither on Kiss and Tell or this one. As some of you know, English is not my mother language, so it takes me quite some time to like what I write. I also have started writing another Naruto fanfic (in French) but I'll wait for a bit before posting it here. Hope you'll like this, and that you'll be kind enough to leave me a little review, even if it's a flame ('cause I know you're not all LX-SSX supporters, but it's okay with me !).

Ja !


	2. Thank You, tu as toujours été là

The rain seemed to be falling for her, so she could hide her tears and not be seen as a weak princess. She had to be strong. For her father, for her brothers, so she could support the weight of the throne with them. The announcement had just been made to the others, Sun Jian was dead, killed in front of the eyes of his only daughter. Shang Xiang never cared too much about the dead, until her mother died two years ago because of a misplaced arrow that seemed to be poisoned. She changed her weapon after that incident. But now, it was her father, the one who had protected the little princess of Wu since her childhood, first scaring the monsters out of her room and then scaring the facing armies, the one who had supported her through her transformation from young girl to young woman.

She heard her brothers walking slowly closer to her, and then fall next to her, their 3 pairs of knees deep in the mud. Shang Xiang turned to her brother Ce and let herself fall against him, sobbing uncontrollably, gripping tightly his arms. She felt Quan put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. As the announcement went from one side of the battleground to the other, silence took place, nobody wanting to disturb the tiger pups in their grief.

Only one dared to come close to the trio, worried about the youngest one. Shang Xiang seemed so broken and fragile to him right now. She wasn't being her actual self. But then, he thought that he'd be the same if ever Lu Meng was to die during the war. When the brothers saw him, they gave him some space near their sister, whose whimpering hadn't stopped. He took her in his arms and tried to stop her seemingly incessant crying. "**It'll be alright" – he said.** She shook her head,"**It won't be alright. It won't be the same without Dad."** "**You'll be strong enough to fight without him. And besides, you're not alone" – he voiced his opinion.** The young woman raised her head to meet his brown eyes with her emerald ones, glossy from the tears. The young man tried to smile to reassure her. A small glint could be seen passing in her green orbs before she buried herself deeper in his arms. "**Thank you" – was all she said.**

**AN : Just something quick I wrote months ago, but I didn't have the time to post it. I know some of you are waiting for me to put up 'Undercover Love', the story I recently adopted. But since I'm reaaally slow at writing in English, I prefer having some chapters already ready so that I can make more regular updates, unlike for my other story – which I think I removed from FF – because I felt really bad for the ones waiting for months to have a short chapter. So it might take some time before I post anything so that when I'll upload it, I'll have it quickly (at least I hope so) wrapped !**


End file.
